


Сборник стихотворений

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну что тут скажешь... Стихи.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Без названия

В самый темный час – тишина.  
На изнанке века – война.  
Я уже привык убегать:  
Неудобно-чужая кровать  
И давно надоевшие сны,  
И навеки прилипшее «мы»…  
Темнота под ладонь проскользнет,  
И баюкает ночь напролет.


	2. К фику "Дежавю"

      И снова дорога, привычные споры, но все друг за друга – горой. И вяжется дружба в тиски и узоры, и можно – друг к другу спиной. Пусть сотни заданий, пусть снова удача в бескровном нашем раю, но что же ты прячешь? Ах, что же ты прячешь, когда я на миг отстаю? И белые стены, и белые двери сжимаются; где ты, мой крик? И только заблудшею капелькой радости в ладонь мне шершавый язык. Я помню их всех, молодых и беспечных, я знаю, мы с ними друзья…  
      И лишь иногда в этих снах бесконечных вдруг вижу – их трое. И я.


	3. Залп

В трехсекундном отрывке от залпа до моря  
Пролегает на сбившемся пульсе дорога.  
Это больше не ужас, это даже не горе –  
Это – шаг за предел и дальше немного.  
  
Это - каждое «если б», это каждое «хоть бы».  
Ожидание – хуже не выдумать пытки.  
Меж висков, затаившись, безумие бродит,  
Потому что не будет новой попытки.  
  
План сойдется, и ждут нас объятья и слезы,  
Пьеса кончена, зрители выйдут из зала.  
Только где-то вдали, на окраине грезы  
Есть тот миг, когда вас в моем мире не стало.


End file.
